


Only You [Fanvideo]

by jewelrose



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelrose/pseuds/jewelrose
Summary: Fanvideo created for Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 31
Kudos: 57
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	Only You [Fanvideo]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SgtMac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtMac/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Always](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224447) by [SgtMac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtMac/pseuds/SgtMac). 



**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I just want to thank my friends who've supported me as I've created my first Protostar Video. All of your encouragement and feedback pushed me to the end. <3
> 
> Here's a big shoutout to Ang for the continuous motivation when I needed it most. She's been my personal SQSN coach since the very beginning, and I love her to death for it!
> 
> Thank you Supernova Mods for the dedication you put into organizing this event. You rock! 
> 
> And, most importantly, thank you Shawn for writing a incredible fanfic to accompany this video. I was extremely excited to be paired with you, as your talent never fails to amaze me. This story is no exception, and I am beyond hyped for everyone else to read (and fall in love with) it!


End file.
